Love Happens
by nona fergie
Summary: Semua sudah berakhir. Aku berharap tidak bertemu kamu lagi. Akulah yang menginginkan kita berpisah… please, jangan membuat ini sulit\untuk gui gui M.I.T/


**Pendahuluan :**

Semua sudah berakhir. Aku berharap tidak bertemu kamu lagi. Akulah yang menginginkan kita berpisah… please, jangan membuat ini sulit.

**Disclaimer : Naruto ©** Kishimoto Masashi

**Alur Cerita :** nona fergie

**Warning :** AU, OOC, Abstrak

.

#

.

"Sakura, ini aku Ino. Boleh aku masuk?"

Wanita muda berambut pirang mengetuk pelan pintu kecokelatan.

Tak ada jawaban.

Sambil mengetuk pintu kembali, Ino berkata. "Sakura! Boleh aku masuk?" tanyanya sedikit jengkel.

Lagi. Tak ada jawaban.

Ino mulai merengut kesal. Tidak biasanya Sakura tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Apakah sahabatnya sesibuk itukah? Bukan, mungkin dia sedang _bad mood _sehingga tidak berkata apa pun bahkan pada sahabatnya.

"Sakura, aku masuk."

Dan dengan pernyataan itu, Ino memutar kenop pintu, kemudian masuk ke dalam—dan apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya sedikit menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Kosong,

Tak ada seorang pun di ruangan ini, hanya bunyi lembut tirai melambai terkena udara pagi. Namun… hal yang membuatnya bingung; seingatnya, sahabatnya itu belum lama masuk ke ruang kantornya. Dan sekarang dia—

Pemikirannya terpotong ketika mata birunya tak sengaja melihat meja kantor Sakura. Di atasnya terdapat banyak buku-buku dan satu cangkir putih berisi kopi yang tandas setengah. Namun bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya. Di bawah cangkir ada satu surat berwarna _baby pink_, yang sepertinya di taruh sengaja agar tidak jatuh ke lantai.

Ino meneguk ludahnya. Perasaannya mulai tidak karuan sekarang. Dengan perlahan, ia mengulurkan tangannya. Semakin dekat, ternyata di sudut kanan surat terdapat tulisan: privasi.

_But_…

Ino melanggar itu—untuknya, rahasia Sakura adalah rahasianya juga. Sakura sudah menaruh kepercayaan padanya sejak dulu—oleh sebab itu ia buka surat _pink _itu—mengambil kertas di dalamnya dan membacanya dengan alis berkerut.

"…"

"…"

"Oh, tidak!" serunya kencang setelah membacanya. "Aku harus memberitahu Naruto!"

Ia pergi keluar ruangan Sakura, setengah berlari menuju ruangan Naruto yang kebetulan tak jauh dari ruangan Sakura.

"Naruto, aku masuk ya?"

Tanpa persetujuan terlebih dahulu, Ino masuk—dan pipinya memerah mendapati Naruto tengah mengobrol serius dengan klien yang penting. " Maaf!" sesalnya sambil membungkukan tubuhnya dalam-dalam.

Naruto tidak menjawab; sudah biasa Ino bersikap seperti itu padanya. "Ada apa, Ino?"

Ino melirik ragu klien wanita berambut merah yang melemparkan pandangan tidak suka padanya—terganggu obrolannya terpotong. Dia kesal rupanya, dan Ino tak peduli. "Soal istrimu."

"Sakura-chan?"

Ino mengangguk.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Melihat wajah Ino yang panik, pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi pada istrinya. Sambil menghela napas, ia bangkit berdiri—melempar ekspresi minta maaf pada wanita berambut merah di depannya. "Maaf, sepertinya ini hal yang penting. Terima kasih sudah datang kemari. Aku akan mempertimbangkan kerja sama dengan kalian."

Wanita itu bangkit berdiri, dan membalas tersenyum. "Tak apa-apa. Kami sangat berharap Anda mau menerima bekerja sama dengan pihak kami Mr. Namikaze."

Naruto mengangguk.

Setelah berjabat tangan singkat, ia membungkukan tubuhnya dan mengucapkan kata "permisi" terlebih dahulu, sebelum kemudian keluar.

"Ada apa, sih Ino?" tanya Naruto akhirnya setelah kliennya pergi.

"Aku tadi ke ruangan Sakura, tapi dia tidak ada di sana," Ino menggigit bibirnya sejenak. "dan… aku menemukan surat ini di mejanya. Ini ditulis untukmu," ia menyodorkan surat itu ragu-ragu. Naruto menerimanya. Sebelum dibaca, Ino melemparkan pandangan sedih. "Naruto… jangan terpancing emosimu. Pikirkan dengan kepala dingin."

Naruto tak peduli. Matanya fokus pada surat "manis" yang dibuat istrinya untuknya. Jemarinya mengangambil isinya—membacanya serius.

**Naruto… maaf, aku pergi. Jangan cari aku.**

**Sakura.**

Wajahnya kini dipenuhi amarah. Lantas, ia membuat kertas itu menjadi bola di telapak tangannya. Naruto ingin memukul sesuatu sekarang juga, melampiaskan kekesalannya. Mengambil napas sejenak, wajahnya berubah sendu. Kenapa Sakura bersikap seperti ini padanya? Apa ia melakukan hal yang salah? Padahal tadi pagi, hubungannya masih baik-baik saja, bahkan Sakura memberinya _morning kiss_.

"Ino, bisa kau panggil Kiba?"

"Baiklah," Ino mengangguk kecil, sebelum keluar ia sempatkan memandang punggung Naruto yang bergetar. Dalam hati, Ino pun merasa kesal dan kecewa. Begitu tega Sakura menyakiti hati saudaranya, ditambah tidak berkata apa pun soal kepergiannya ini. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto?"

Hening sejenak.

"… yeah, kau tak usah khawatir. Cepatlah bicara dengan Kiba. Aku ingin istriku segera ditemukan."

.

#

.

Sakura berjalan menyelusuri pinggiran pantai. Tempat yang menjadi favoritnya sekarang.

Lima bulan sejak kepergiannya—dan Naruto belum berhasil menemukannya, belum. Mungkin ini memang tempat yang tepat untuknya bersembunyi.

Konoha.

Pulau kecil di tengah lautan, jauh dari kehidupan kota yang melelahkan. Perjalanan menuju konoha membutuhkan waktu tiga jam menggunakan kapal laut. Lain ceritanya bila naik pesawat pribadi, dan Naruto mempunyai itu—ugh!

Tapi…

Mungkin Naruto sudah melupakannya, dan mulai mencoba meneruskan hidup. Sudah lima bulan, Sakura tidak tahu apa yang diperbuat suami atau tepatnya mantan suaminya selama ia pergi.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala. Mungkin ialah yang harus mulai meneruskan hidupnya tanpa memikirkan Naruto. _Well_, Sakura sudah melanjutkan hidupnya sekarang, mungkin sudah jatuh cinta dengan tempat ini sejak pertama menginjakan kakinya di sini, sebab di sinilah ia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri tanpa harus menjadi yang memiliki hidup serba sempurna.

Sakura tidak suka itu.

Sakura benci wajahnya sepanjang hari dipenuhi _make-up_, memakai pakaian formal setiap hari—bersanding di samping suaminya seperti robot. Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang Sakura inginkan di pernikahannya. Ia hanya ingin hidup sederhana—bersama anak-anaknya.

Sakura kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. _Hell_, mulai lagi berpikiran tentang Naruto. Semua sudah berakhir, dan Sakura tahu itu, sebab ialah yang menginginkannya.

"Oi, Sakura! Makanan sudah siap. Cepatlah ke sini. Aku tidak suka menunggu."

Sakura menoleh mendengar suara berat memanggilnya, dan tersenyum lembut ke pria berambut merah yang kini melambaikan tangan padanya. "Iya!" sahutnya riang.

Yah, dan sekarang ia juga sudah bahagia hidup bersama Sasori.

Pipi Sakura memerah pemikiran itu melintas si kepalanya. _Well_, ia memang tinggal satu rumah bersama Sasori, namun tidak ada hubungan yang lebih: hanya teman. Bagaimanapun Sasori sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya, meskipun memang tidak di sangkal, Sakura pernah menjalin cinta dengan Sasori sewaktu masih di bangku sekolah. Tapi itu sudah lama berlalu, dan untuknya itu hanya cinta sesaat.

Sakura melangkahkan kedua kakinya riang. "Hari ini masak apa?"

Sasori sedikit terkekeh mendengar nada antusias di nada suara Sakura. Ia tak menyangka Sakura suka masakan buatannya. "Hari ini kita makan—"

"Awas kepalamu!"

Buagh!

Bruk!

Sakura terkesikap, kedua tangannya menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka, syok melihat Sasori jatuh di depannya. Pulih dari kekagetannya, ia segera berjongkok di depannya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir.

Sasori memegangi belakang kepalanya yang tadi terkena sasaran empuk bola voli. Sungguh sial. "Yeah,"

Sakura bisa mendengar langkah kaki berhenti tepat di depannya. Ini pasti pemilik si pelempar bola. Sakura menengadahkan kepala, bersiap mengomel panjang karena sudah melukai _best man_-nya. "Kenapa kalian—"

Sakura tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya setelah melihat _figure _di depannya tengah menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Sakura terlalu syok—melihat pria berambut pirang dengan sepasang mata _shappire_ yang indah.

Akhirnya suaminya menemukan dirinya.

"Ini tak… mungkin…"

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Naruto sudah menemukannya. Dan ia tak tahu lagi bagaimana cara untuk kabur.

"Maaf, temanku kehilangan kendali. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasori sendiri tak menjawab, lebih memilih memerhatikan sahabatnya sejak tadi. Bingung melihat ekspresi Sakura yang seperti tengah melihat monster. "Sakura?"

"…Naruto."

Mata hazel Sasori melebar. Kemudian memandang pria yang bernama Naruto dengan marah. "Oh, jadi kau yang bernama Naruto. Kau berhutang satu pukulan denganku karena sudah menyakiti sahabatku."

"_What the_—" pria itu memandang kaget saat kerah bajunya di tarik Sasori. Apa-apaan kelakuan pria _baby face _ini. "apa yang kau bicarakan? Naruto?"

Sakura dan Sasori terkesikap bersama. Sasori memandang Sakura, menuntut jawaban darinya.

"Kau, Naruto… Namikaze. Suami—" Sakura menggelengkan kepala pelan, sebelum kembali melanjutnya penjelasannya. "mantan suamiku,"

Hening sejenak.

"Hahaha..."

Sakura terkejut mendengar pria itu tertawa.

"Kau salah orang,"—sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sasori yang berada di kerahnya.

Sakura terkejut, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa. Menunggu pria itu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Sambil membenarkan kerahnya yang kusut, ia melanjutkan kata-katanya yang terputus. "Aku, Menma Namikaze."

**…**

**…**

**Bersambung…**

**…**

**…**

**Catatan :**

Adakah yang merindukan saya?#plak

Oke fiksi ini didedikasikan untuk gui gui M.I.T dan fiksi ini terinspirasi dari fic di CxA forum#peluk erat Geri-senpai#buagh

Huwa… berapa lama saya hiatus? FNI banyak berubah ya? Termasuk saya :p oke chap depan baru saya jelasin alasan yang real kenapa Saku ninggalin Naru

Buat Ran. Semoga dirimu suka yah! Yah, kita maen tebak-tebakan lagi di fic ini :p oh, iya… Menma kan lagi hot-hot-nya di perbincangkan XD


End file.
